This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This imaging facility is a new multiuser core that is closely related to the scientific focus in structural biology. The core is based upon the acquisition of LSM 510 METANLO confocal scanning system with three lasers (Argon 458/477/488/514 nm, Green HeNe 543 nm, Red HeNe 633 nm. The confocal is built on a Zeiss AxioPlan 2IE MOT motorized upright microscope, with the following objectives: Plan Neo 40x oil 1.3 numerical aperture (n.a.) with differential interference contrast (DIC);Plan 63x 1.4 n.a. DIC;Achroplan 40x 0.8 n.a. water DIC, for live cell work;C-Apochromat 40x 1.2 n.a. DIC ,for fluorescence correlation spectroscopy;Plan Apo 10x;Plan Neo 20x 0.75 n.a. DIC. Initial funding for the core was through an NSF EPSCoR grant. The Core can image with most fluorophores, in either single-photon or multi-photon modes, with resolution approaching the theoretical limit (222 nm) The META multi-channel system enables separation of fluorophores with closely-spaced emission peaks by linear un-mixing. The types of experiments available far surpass those of conventional high resolution confocal imaging.